Psonic X Touhou/Marisa Kirisame
Biography Marisa Kirisame is a human magician known for manipulating light and heat magic, collecting anything and described herself as disagreeable sometime, but in other words, straightforward. Either way, she is a very self-confident person that likes to stick her nose into every trouble out of curiosity. First she was a minion of Mima the evil spirit, to prevent Reimu from reaching her respective master, but was defeated. Now she is usually sided with Reimu as her best friend, but sometimes against her. She is also known as a hard worker, who's trying to catch up to Reimu with her secret training and magic development. That makes a good contrast to other humans appearing in the series, most of them have some kind of natural talent or ability. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit Tier 2: Her outfit from Touhouvania Tier 3 (DLC): Her PC-96-era version Move list Special Cards *Witch Ley Line (QCF + K) - Marisa augments a high-speed body blow on a broom. By equipping it at either the front or the back, she can choose to what degree of strength she'll charge forth with or choose how much she'll step on the accelerator. Long brooms can also be used in this way. *Rising Sweep (DPF + K) - With a broom enchanted with magic, Marisa performs a quick vertical slash. Though for a moment she takes a course that dips down, even then can she get a surefire attack on her opponent. This move that leaves a long trail of light is fantastic even in appearance and good for popularity. *Witching Blast (QCB + P) - Marisa uses her broom as a gun barrel, and fires a powerful missile. The huge explosion blows away everything around it. Since she can adjust the angle based on whether it's in the top of bottom slot, it has relatively few blind spots despite being an exaggerated move. *Strato Fraction (DPB + P) - The bullets that were shot off rapidly at the sky above become shooting stars and attack the surroundings in a downpour. The positions of the bullets that fall rather haphazardly are random each time it is used, and this instability is a downside, but as it's able to attack from top to bottom, it's a good move that can accommodate her needs. *Sweep Aside (QCB + K) - Marisa performs a huge spin on the spot using the broom's thrust. A perfect, powerful move that uses your own momentum to pummel the enemy. Finally, the rotating momentum is put into a single strike with the broom. She can select whether to move up or down based on where it's equipped. *Powerful Drug (DPF + P) - Marisa tosses out a bottle containing a special magic compound. The thrown bottle will then explode after a fixed amount of time. It can withstand impacts and rebounds when colliding with the terrain, and based on where it is equipped she can throw it in various directions. Putting those together, it can be aimed irregularly. Incidentally, this is the type that explodes upon touch, but in this air battle with no terrain, it's extremely hard to use or something. *Luminary Shot (QCF + P) - Marisa fires several magic missiles from her finger. The number of missiles increases based on her current 'Decoration Magic' charge. When at maximum charge, the point where the missiles are fired from will remain in place and continue firing. Also changes based on where it's equipped. Super Cards *Love Sign "Master Spark" (QCF + 2P) - Magic of intense light and heat, and Marisa's specialty. It takes some time to develop the laser, but its damage and penetrating effect make it unmatched by any other. When she's in trouble, it's best to resolve things with firepower. *Comet "Blazing Star" (QCB + 2P) - Marisa evacuates from the battle area and returns with a power-filled charge. She's too preoccupied with her forward assault, so the trajectory cannot be adjusted at all, but it's impossible to stop Marisa while she is charging. When you're in trouble, it's best to resolve things with speed. *Star Sign "Satellite Illusion" (DPF + 2P) - Marisa summons several satellites upon declaration. While remaining near her position, the opponent will automatically attack approaching enemies. If used well, she can perform a finishing move by spinning the satellites. Note that since the attack begins right from declaration, the declaration time is shorter than regular Super Cards. Ultra Card *"Lovely! Ms. Hanako of the Toilet!" (DPF + 2K) - Marisa performs a quick uppercut with her broom. Surprisingly large hit box, very fast, invulnerable startup. Marisa's only true reversal option, and a good reversal while at it too. Not recommendable for combos as such, unless it will end the match, as just having it forces the opponent to respect it or risk eating a lot of damage. Miscellaneous Introduction *(flying on her broom) Let the investigation started! *(flying on her broom) This will be easy! *Looks like I have some fun! *I'm here to have an interesting battle with magic! *I'll show you the meaning of "Master Spark". *Yo Reimu! Nice to meet you here. But let's have some fun! (vs. Reimu) *I managed to catch this stupid ice fairy that was hanging around Reimu's shrine! (vs. Cirno) *A guy from his racing car? Yeah. Let's see what you got! (vs. Craig) *You remind me of Yumemi from long time ago. I'll prove my magic to prevail over science! (vs. Dr. Horace) *You mean technology including Nessie, Kappa? Jeez. What I believe is magic. (vs. Nitori) *How could a Tsukumogami like you use such high-level magic? (vs. Raiko) *You're here once again from a long time, Yumemi. Let's get the magi-tech over with. (vs. Yumemi) *Hmm... My magic will challenge the cosmic adventurer. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *This robot reminds me of Hisoutensoku. Really cool, huh? (vs. Voltrex) *Eh? Just thought I'd waste whatever's around here first. (vs. Alice) *You know, reading books in a dark place is gonna make you're eyes go bad. (vs. Patchouli) *Youkai extermination will not prepare you for what you face now, westerner. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Barris/Lite/Guy/Travis/David/Allen/Shoe/Deniel/William/Roy/Chieftain) *Is that a Youkai? How quaint he/she is! (vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla) *There's a Youkai! So I must hunt this down. (vs. most youkai Touhou characters, except Nitori and Raiko) *Oh! Am I being sued for this? (vs. Shikieiki/Carole) *My magic shall send you back, overgrown threat! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *(spinning her broom around) I’m not even trying! *(spinning her broom around) How do you like this trick? Is it nice? *(spinning her broom around) Oh yeah! *(using her broom) Yahoo! *(using her broom) Woohoo! *(using her broom) Nice ride! Eh... get it? *(singing her tune while sweeping her broom) *(sweeping her broom) This is gonna be boring... *(bringing out an apple) Wanna try this? No? Oh well. (putting an apple back to her pocket) Victory Pose *Aw, over so soon? (while sitting on her broom and pull out an apple) *My apple tastes worse. What do you think? (while sitting on her broom and pull out an apple) *Oh yeah! That was awesome! *Now you know the meaning of "Master Spark". *Behold! The seven school mysteries! *Whoa! You got nice spells like mine, Reimu! (vs. Reimu) *Hooray! I caught this kid and thought Reimu was right along! (vs. Cirno) *Ooh, nice power! I like your speed too! (vs. Craig) *I am Marisa, collector of anything magical! (vs. Dr. Horace) *My collective magic wins over technology. I guess you get it, right? (vs. Nitori) *Move on your own... I wonder if my Mini-Hakkero wants to do that, too. (vs. Raiko) *Sorry, Mimi-Chan is seriously unneeded for me. (vs. Yumemi) *Itty bitty living space. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *Whoa! I can't wait to see some of your robot parts compared to Hisoutensoku! (vs. Voltrex) *I only came here to waste time, and a bad kid, too. (vs. Alice) *Wow, she really is useless. Why do they raise people like this here? (vs. Patchouli) *It's better to leave Youkai hunting for the eastern experts. That's it! (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Barris/Lite/Guy/Travis/David/Allen/Shoe/Deniel/William/Roy/Chieftain) *I thought you are not Youkai, are you? (vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Warcanine/Guerrilla) *I apologize, but you are not taking ME in, do you? (vs. Shikieiki/Carole) *Now you face the power, huh? It's all safe now. (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Aw jeez... *Is this incident dissolved now? Throw Attempt *Uh? Other quotes during battle *Get ready. (during an activation of Love Sign "Master Spark") *MASTER SPARK! (during Love Sign "Master Spark") *Whoops! Here comes trouble! (during an activation of *Lovely! Ms. Hanako of the Toilet!*) Win Quotes Behold! These are the seven mysteries of the school! What's this universal war thing? Don't go leaving me out. I see through all of your tricks. When nothing happens, everyone stays the same. It's such a boring situation. Hardly a challenge. I'm always serious, though. Anyways, if you're not serious, I won't be either. Huh? I felt like I just ran something over... Eh, I guess I'm imagining things. It's scary just whether I can win before I have a rush rain in the evening. I'm not getting much exercise in this rain. It'd be great if I can exercise in my home. Mushrooms need humidity. This recent rapid growth of forest mushrooms is weird. Hah. You must defeat my Miasma Sweep to stand a chance. Who am I? I'm just an ordinary magician. I've seen through all o' yer tricks! Ah... I didn't know getting praised felt this good. I'll be everyone's hope, and whatever else they want. Character-specific quotes vs. self: I'm gonna do my best today, too! vs. Reimu: The Gap Woman really isn't a good urban legend for a shrine maiden, y'know. vs. Ichirin: Okay, so what does this giant lady of yours do? vs. Byakuren: Man, you really picked a daring urban legend. Awesome. vs. Futo: One plate, two plates... By the way, what time is it? vs. Miko: I heard about some "red paper, blue paper" thing once, too... vs. Nitori: Y'know, that aside, this Nessie... It looks way more expensive than Hisoutensoku. Y'sure this is profitable? vs. Koish: Oh, I've heard of this. 'S called stalking. vs. Gast: Oh, I've heard of this. 'S called sneaking. vs. Mamizou: Eugh, I feel like I've been implanted with something. vs. Kokoro: I just gotta say "pomade," huh? Pomade, pomade. vs. Mokou: I guess stuff still hurts, even if you're immortal. Why're ya burning yourself? Are you into that kinda stuff? vs. Shinmyoumaru: I've heard of a green giant, but a green inchling ain't scary at all. vs. Kasen: That definitely does not look like a monkey's paw. vs. Sumireko: When ya come over here, come to my place or Reimu's. The others are dangerous in all kinds a' ways. vs. Sakuya: You're going to the bazaar? You're too late, almost all the good stuff's gone. vs. Alice: Won't they explode if you leave them out for too long in this heat? Those dolls, that is. vs. Patchouli: Speaking of which, I wrote a book too! It's bad of me to keep borrowing books, so I'll put my book here at the library this time! How much will you pay for it? vs. Youmu: Though there are seasons in the Netherworld, there aren't any in Higan, huh. vs. Remilia/Flandre: Sorry I always come during the day. I'm asleep at night. vs. Yuyuko: Graveyards were the meccas of summer, yeah. But... what's a mecca? vs. Yukari: How many eels should you eat in the midsummer day? If it's a lamprey eel, one should be enough, I bet. vs. Suika: Gather the ones who have free time for me someday. When it gets cool after sundown, we'll have a party! vs. Kaguya: Harvesting bamboo is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. It's about as hard as it is to eat. vs. Tewi: I saw that fast-growin' bamboo. When you run, it's easy to run into them. Your traps are more dangerous than a cat's. vs. Reisen: By the way, it is still on the ground. So the moon rabbit is here. Do you know? vs. Aya/Hatate: With newspapers, you collect the stories yourself so no one else has to go anywhere. That's convenient, but everyone reading the same thing is boring. I could beat you at your own game by just walking around myself. Maybe you should try to write a paper like that too, you know? vs. Komachi: Does your boat sink easily? No, it's just that I heard that the boats that phantoms ride on sink easily. Maybe it's not for all phantoms, just a certain one? vs. Billmore/Josh/Rina/Travis/David/Deniel/William/Guy/Landon/Allen/Roy/Chieftain/Barris/Lite/Sanae: So you're really starting to get the hang of Youkai extermination, huh? vs. Cirno: Ah, my bad. I actually haven't seen a Daidarabotchi. vs. Meiling/Kung/Lan: What's it to you if you beat me? I'm not letting you catch up to my skill level. vs. Utsuho: No, it's just that. It's so hot today. So hot, I could die. vs. Suwako: Will you spare me some of that sometime? That nuclear energy. vs. Sam/Roxanne/Shikieiki/Carole: What?! I wasn't mean to steal books! Huh? You didn't say anything about that?... well... EXIT STAGE RIGHT! vs. Frank/Soro/Gyro: Hey! Did you try to fly with or without that thing you own in the air? I demonstrated to fly with this too! vs. Demo/Don Pepe/Metal Commando/Voltrex/Quote/Curly/Beck: Man, you pack a lot of firepower for a tin can. vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: Being a superhero? Actually, that'd be pretty cool. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: There is a single doggy that's been put to sleep. vs. Netsu/Aiko/Deadpool: A sword... can't beat my firepower. Since it's metal, you know? vs. Mystia: My firepower doesn't settle you down into a fried chicken, does it? vs. Shota/Butch/Aip/Muay/Dean/Katana: Ha ha! You're not the only one who remembers that fighting technique! vs. Kevin/Dick/Nash/Ronn/Guerrilla: Looks like I've got more fire power. What does that say about your army? vs. Hecatia: Well I’ll have you know I’ve beaten gods before and you didn’t put up much of a fight, so I kinda doubt it. vs. Captain Neo/Solo/Dun/Moai King: Whoa! That power would look great in my collection now! vs. Yuugi: I can't lose to someone who's drunk. That's not drunken fist, is it? vs. Iku: You're swimming in the clouds? Looks like it feels good. vs. Tenshi: Living an elegant life in the heavens would be great, unless you're afraid of heights. vs. Minamitsu: I didn't want to run away, you know. There's still a lot I don't know about your ship. vs. Placid: You should try making something with more firepower. It works for me. vs. Seija: There's nothing I'd agree with something like flipping Gensokyo upside down. vs. Axl: Did you break the fourth wall? I guess you would show me your interesting skills with some funny things. vs. Kogasa: Nobody would be surprised by a stupid umbrella Youkai. A normal umbrella blown around by the wind should be scarier. It might run into you. vs. Nue: Fear? I'd be excited to find something I didn't know anything about. vs. Medicine: Whatever anyone says, even something you eat every day could be full of poison. vs. Satori: Ha! I can just empty my mind and your ability can't do anything to me! vs. Yumemi: You again? Listen... I don't need Mimi-Chan anymore now that my magic knows how to become stronger. vs. Dr. Horace: The days of your mad experiments are all over. And one more thing is... they are no match for my superpowers! vs. Craig: There's no need to run out of fuel with your car for speed alone in the battlefield. But instead, I recommend you the favorite power for yourself. vs. Raiko: The effects of your thunderous power are such different to my precious Mini-Hakkero, Drum Tsukumogami. vs. Skullus: What I've faced this fellow wizard with skull head and black magic is compared to Youkai extermination. He don't stand a chance against my collective power. vs. Commandar Bon: So you are insisted on exterminating robots, didn't you? We just faced Youkais as the way we can seek. vs. Kirov: This winter guy has nice bombs, huh? But especially, I think my collective superpower will blow them out of him. vs. Hina: Oh, but it's just starting to be good. Stay away from me. Other character-specific quotes to her This section is incomplete. Please help by commenting below about win quotes against this character. Billmore: Magic? I don't believe in magic because I prefer to technology better. Josh: I don't believe in magic at all, but I better involve technology for a future use. Axl: Oh. Magic. Spells! O-ho! This is so much fun! Landon: Keep your eyes closed. The magic was out now. Captain Neo: Something is amiss around the universe. I sense it as well as you do so. Butch: I won't give a crap about your spells. They are not interested to me. Millard: You've done something magical? No, it's not true in the history! It's not true! But it's just simply folkloric. Reimu: It's not like your mysteries are stronger just because you've got more of them. Byakuren: If you say school, do you mean a temple? Because I am familiar with the seven temple mysteries. Aya: No, no, don't mind me, just keep going about your sneak-thief business. Kaguya: The moon gave many powers to beings of the earth. Many of them, such as magic, were originally the moon's power. Nitori: Need a new broom? The price hasn't changed in thirty-two years. Shinmyoumaru: I can't use such a big bathroom! Ending (Yomo and Vince are adventuring through the fantasy land of Stander Park) Yomo: We're interesting of these adventures in here all over again. Vince: Yeah, yeah, dude. Where can we find the precious place instead. Yomo: Huh? What place is that? The main park? Vince: Oh yeah! It's over there. Let's go! (Unfortunately, Marisa and Alice are falling down from Yukari's portal above) Yomo: Ach! Vince: Ouch! Marisa: Oof! Alice: Um... where are we? Marisa: I don't know what kind of place is this. Yomo: I know. It's Stander Park! Marisa: Who the heck are you guys? Yomo: I am Yomo and this is my brother and best buddy, Vince. Vince: Hi there, witch! Nice to meet you! Yomo: What about you and that girl with dolls? Marisa: My name is Marisa and this is Alice. Alice: That's right. I am here. Marisa: Ah, I just remember you guys. I certainly enjoyed those interesting fights during the incident with a galactic tyrant. Alice: And once more, we successfully saved the whole universe from its oppression. Yomo: Oh, they are exactly great! But I don't know where you came from. So I have an idea that we gonna find the way with Dr. Gorisly to bring you home respectively. Marisa: Right then! You guys guide us to the destination! You ready, Alice? Alice: Sure thing. Vince: What the heck are you telling about? I thought we saw the main park there. Yomo: Never mind, dude. Some other time because we want the to be home. Okay? Vince: Okay. (Yomo, Vince, Marisa and Alice are heading to Dr. Gorisly's house) Yomo: Ready or not. Here we come, Dr. Gorisly! Marisa: Yeah! Sounds good! Category:Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou